Lost On That Roof Top
by Janis B
Summary: What may have happened after Jules began to make her recovery...


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Flashpoint or any of its characters.

Rated: PG

"_Lost On That Roof Top__"_

Janis Boisclair

Sam Braddock leaned heavily forward on the small bathroom sink. He starred aimlessly into the mirror his mind far from focused on his haggard reflection as the day's events replayed in his mind…

"_Damn Jules no," he muttered as he rushed back to his fallen partner the bullets pinging off the shield and the building's roof top. "Officer down, Officer down," his words were frantic as he called for help._

"_We're almost there," Sarge's voice crackled back over the radio._

_His hand had gone to her side her blood oozing out around his fingers as he attempted to apply pressure… to make it just stop. Her body didn't move, no words came to her lips, only her eyelids fluttered fighting the darkness that threatened._

"_Stay with me Jules, stay with me," his own voice drummed over and over in his ears. _

_The team was suddenly around them, protecting them from the assault. His arms went under her and he lifted her to him. Although her eyes had closed she winced slightly letting him know she was still with him. "Come on Jules we're almost there," he encouraged the gurney only a few steps away._

_The paramedics began rushing towards them and he relinquished her care to them as he rushed helplessly beside her, his eyes never leaving her. He had wanted to climb into that ambulance with her until he felt Sarge's hand on his shoulder and his words in his ears, "Let's finish this."_

_Sam shook his head yes knowing more then anything that Jules had wanted to get this guy, with one last glance he turned to rejoin the team._

His eyes suddenly clenched shut, his knuckles whitened in a vice like grip on the edge of the sink, trying hard to obliviate the fact he had stayed and not gone with her even though he knew it is what she would have wanted him to do. Just as suddenly his eyes opened wide once more and the events that followed came rushing back to him.

"_He's got Ed," Spike barked into the radio describing the situation to his fellow officers._

"_Can you get a clear shot Sam?"_

_His finger rubbed across the trigger, his eye tight against the sight, he sized up the shot as he came back with, "No I need you to move up a little Ed." _

_With hand steady Sam waited for the precise moment to pull the trigger, "I've got the solution," he informed, pulling the trigger sending the round through the window bringing the target to the ground and freeing Officer Lane._

_He stood unmoving still looking through the sight. He could see Ed he too standing ridged coming to grips with what had just happened. _

"_It's over Sam," Sarge's familiar voice came over the radio, "we got him."_

"_Copy that," Sam replied being jarred back into reality._

_Minutes later Sam was outside the building, his only thoughts were getting to Jules. "What hospital? He demanded._

"_We'll go," Sarge answered, "you get the report filled out and meet us there."_

_He was about to give argument until catching the sergeant's all knowing face. This was their job. If anyone else had taken the shot it would be them going back for review. Even in his panic to be there for Jules he knew that he had to do this by the book for everyone's sake. Instead of protesting Sam had merely nodded his head and headed for the office to get this over with. Ed stopped him for a moment a silent look of gratitude on his face, Sam nodded understanding as Ed saluted with a nod ._

Sam stood his eyes still fixed on that mirror his thoughts still resting on Jules the scene playing over again in his mind, then again...

A small tap on the door finally brought him out of his trance like state. "You okay in there?" Sarge's familiar voice asked.

"Fine," he automatically answered opening the door at the same time. "Is she awake?"

Parker shook his head no.

The clear disappointment on Sam's face spoke volumes to Sergeant Parker who looked him up and down trying to understand what was really going through his young officer's mind.

"The doctor is in there with her now and is going to speak to us when he's finished," Parker told him adding a small foot note, "her parents are here."

"Her parents?" Sam questioned even though it was only natural for them to be there. "I… I… don't know what to say to them," Sam stuttered out not knowing how he was ever going to explain to them how he had let this happen to their daughter.

"Sam they don't blame you, they know it was the job, they know the risk, especially her Dad."

The words were falling on deaf ears, he knew that there had to be something he should have done differently so this hadn't happened. He stood stalk still his feet rooting him to the floor while his mind lay the blame squarely on his shoulders.

"Sam listen to me," Sarge was standing in front of him now, hand gripping his shoulder, "what happened wasn't your fault, everything was done by the book, We know that and so does Jules' parents."

Once more the simple nod of the head agreeing with his superior and then Sam fell suit with Parker to walk the short distance to Jules' room. As they approached the door they caught sight of a middle age couple standing, leaning against the wall, outside her door.

"Jim, Beth," Sarge began the introductions, "this is Officer Sam Braddock. Sam the Callaghans, Jim and Beth."

Beth Callaghan reached out taking Sam's hand, "So you're Sam," she began. "Julianna has told me so much about you. She loves you, you know."

Sam's face reddened as the words hung in the air, he had no idea that Jules had confided in her mother about him not alone had actually told her she was in love with him. Before anything else could be said the doctor opened the door to Jules' room inviting them in.

For the moment all else in Sam's mind was forgotten, he took the lead asking the question praying on everyone's mind, "Why isn't she waking up?"

Smiling the doctor began, "let me start by saying everything physically is doing what is expected, her body is doing what it is suppose to be doing."

"But…" Sam prodded he had moved forward to take her hand.

"It sometimes happens in cases where unexpected trauma happens, the actual physical pain, fear of the event happening again… what ever it is her unconsciousness isn't ready to let go and come back because it feels she is in a safe place," the doctor explained.

All stood silent digesting this information Sarge finally asking, "So what happens now, we just sit around and wait until she decides she's safe?"

"Basically but you can all help her along." The doctor began to explain, "You can talk to her, read to her, play some of her favourite music, assure her that it is safe to come back. Let her know how much she is missed, how much you all need her."

"In the mean time we just play the waiting game?" Jim Callaghan asked, it was the first he had spoken.

"It will be up to Julianna when she will come back…" the doctor's voice trailed off for a moment before adding, "there is no reason that she won't make a complete recovery."

Beth Callaghan had moved up the opposite side of the bed as Sam, taking her daughter's other hand. Somewhere in the far distance so it seemed both she and Sam could hear Sarge thanking the doctor.

Jules' father moved up behind her mother one hand resting on Jules' leg the other on Beth's shoulder, a tear clouded his eye.

Sam brought her hand to his lips whispering to her, "it's okay Jules, you can come back to us, please, please come back."

"Damn it Jules! I knew this would happen but you just won't listen," her father suddenly burst out. Turning on his heel he marched out before emotion could overwhelm him.

"Jim," Beth called turning to go after him.

Sarge intervened saying, "I'll go Beth, I know where he's coming from."

"Thanks Greg, he's just… well he can't do anything to fix this."

"I know," Sarge answered gently squeezing her shoulder before taking off after her husband.

Swallowing hard Sam addressed Jules' mother, "I'm really sorry, maybe if I'd done something differently, maybe if…"

"Sam Braddock you stop right there, that kind of talk isn't helping any of us," Beth lashed out at him. Softening she quietly spoke, "I know in my heart you wouldn't do anything to hurt our girl. It's the job, it almost killed her father, now history is repeating itself." With that she moved her hand to cover the hand that held her daughter's heart.

Sam smiled slightly, more a jester to hold back the tears, he softly spoke, "She has to be all right, I love her too."

_In The Waiting Room_

Greg Parker had known Jim Callaghan a very long time in fact long enough that Jules was like his own daughter. He knew why Jim was angry and scared for his little girl, he knew because he had been there the day sixteen people including two officers had been killed. Several had been injured, one a police officer, Jim Callaghan. It had been a day like any other day that was until a sniper had opened fire off the roof of the Clock Tower. Jim got better physically but that ended his career he never returned to the job. In fact he packed up his wife and kids to move to some farm on the prairies.

Making that call to Jim and Beth well it had been hard. He stood at the doorway of the waiting room for a moment before approaching his friend who stood gazing out the window into the city below.

"She's going to be all right you know."

"And how in hell would you know that?" Jim demanded turning to face Parker.

"Jim her body is healing the rest will come back to her and when it does she'll come back to us. You have to believe that," Parker soothed.

"Who's this young kid you got her partnered up with, you were the one who was suppose to be looking after her?"

"Don't go there," Sarge barked, "We back each other in this unit and you know it. Sam is good at what he does, I'd trust him with anyone's life my own included."

"They're kids," Callaghan countered.

"They are both good at what they do, Jules is one of the best and so is Sam or neither of them would be here," Parker held his ground.

An uneasy silence hung between them until Callaghan finally shook his head in agreement knowing that Parker was right.

Seeing that Jim was calming and placing his anger in check Parker continued, "If I'm reading the doctor right she needs all of us right now to coax her into coming back to us."

"You're right Greg," Jules father settled keeping his reservations about Sam Braddock to himself as he fell in suit with Sarge to go back to Jules' room.

_Cottage Country_

The sun was just beginning to rise as Ed Lane sat at the end of the dock staring out at the early morning mist that was rising from the lake. His thoughts on what had happened three days previously weighed heavily on his mind. From inside the cottage his wife Sophie stood looking out the window. She sighed slightly poured coffee into a mug and headed out the door with it towards her husband.

"Penny for your thoughts," she greeted him handing the coffee to him at the same time.

Smiling with a sigh he answered with, "you know."

"So then call again," she instructed handing his cell phone to him.

Taking the offered phone Ed shrugged with a sort of half smile, "I talked to Greg yesterday and he promised he'd call if there was any changed."

"But...." she paused, "it's just not like being there."

Ed responded by turning to look out at the lake once more and saying nothing.

Knowing her husband as she did and knowing he was not just going to get over this by sitting here doing nothing Sophie put her hand in her pocket saying at the same time, "Here's the keys Ed. Be back before dinner."

"Hey Soph this is our vacation."

"Yeah and we aren't going to enjoy it if you don't go find out how Jules is," she retorted.

"You sure you're all right with this?" Ed questioned all ready getting up.

"Go all ready Ed, go and get back."

"I love you Soph," he hurriedly told her brushing a kiss on her temple as he headed for the car and back to Toronto.

"Yeah me too Ed, I love you too," Sophie murmured after her husband.

_Jules' Hospital Room_

The elevator doors opened at the second floor to allow a couple of nurses on, Sam Braddock who had just come off shift, moved back allowing them entrance. One reached across in front of him to push the button for the sixth floor, neither nurse paying any real attention to Sam, too busy with their own conversation. The elevator once again started up opening on the fifth floor where Sam excused himself and stepped out. He stood for a moment listening to the soft swish of the doors closing and the quiet purr as the elevator continued on its way. He looked down at the teddy bear that he held in his hands and sighed wishing this was all it would take for Jules to open her eyes. It had been three days and he knew that every day her eyes stayed closed meant it would harder for her to come back to them.

He walked the short distance down the hallway to her room, she had been moved out of ICU to a private room, where he tapped lightly on the door before entering. Jules' mother sat beside the bed reading to her daughter all the while her eyes remained closed.

"Any change?" Sam questioned.

"Not so far," her mother answered standing to protectively caress Jules's cheek, to brush a nonexistent strand of hair from her face. Turning to face Sam she continued, "Do you mind keeping Julianna company while I go and join Jim for a bite to eat?"

"Of course not," Sam answered her actually glad he would be alone with Jules, "take your time."

"Thanks Sam," Beth replied stopping to rest her hand on his arm. "You're a good young man, Jules is lucky to have found you."

"I'm the lucky one," he argued as she smiled and gave his arm another pat.

"Jim and I won't be long."

"Okay we'll be here," Sam told her as his focus went to Jules, his hand reaching for hers.

The door softly closed and Sam stood there a minute more watching her angelic face. "Okay Jules enough is enough," he scolded as he took over Beth's chair. He reached for her hand bringing her fingers to his lips to gently kiss them before he began speaking again.

"I got you something Honey, it's a bit smaller version of the big old bear that guards your bed..." he left the sentence dangling in the air. Swallowing hard to force the tears that threatened away, he continued, "I got that paint thinner it's all ready for when you get home. Hey I got an idea you can sit back and watch while I finish the painting then you can help me get the paint off me with the thinner." He squeezed her hand but still no response, holding tight he brought his head down and her fingers to his cheek whispering to her, "I love you Jules, come back I need you."

As he sat there watching her face the exhaustion and stress of the last few days began to creep over him until ever so slowly his head came to rest on the bed her hand still against his cheek.

An unheard tap sounded quietly on the door, going unnoticed the door slowly opened allowing Eddie's head to pop inside. Seeing Sam at Jules' bedside Ed quickly sized up the situation jokingly saying to her, "Hey Callaghan I knew that Scott wasn't the hot number in your life, but Braddock I really should have surmised as much. Your secret is safe with me, Sarge now he's a different matter"

Jules winced slightly then settled back down into her slumber.

"You could do a lot worse then Sam, I mean he's a little bit of a hot head... I know that you can keep him in line though. He's a good guy Jules, a really good guy and if any one can tame you it'll be him," Ed grinned.

"All kidding aside Jules' how long you going to keep this up? You must know by now that I can't stand the fact that you took a bullet because of me. You took a bullet because of me and Braddock here he saved my butt."

A sigh escaped Jules but still her eyes remained closed.

"By the looks of things I'm going to have to put up with Prince Charming pining for you too if you don't open those pretty eyes of yours. In fact we all may seem okay and we all may go about our business but the truth is it will never be all right until you come back to us."

"Umm," a slight moan escaped Jules's lips.

"Jules," Ed encouraged, "Come on Honey open those eyes"

"Umm," another moan, "what... umm... happened?" Jules licked her lips.

"Welcome back Callaghan," Ed encouraged more.

"Ed?" she questioned her eyes blinking as she struggled to bring them into focus.

"That's right," he smiled at her, "how you feeling."

"My side umm."

"Take it easy you've had a few rough days," Ed soothed.

Suddenly her eyes came to rest on Braddock who clenched tightly to her hand, "Sam," she whispered.

"I'm going to go find your doctor I'm sure he's going to be glad to see you're awake," Ed explained edging his way to the door watching Jules nod her head okay.

As Ed disappeared through the door Jules let her attention drift back to Sam. "Hey you," she tried as slowly and painfully she pulled her hand from his.

Sam stirred yet didn't wake, "Sam," Jules tried again letting her fingers play through his hair.

"Jules," Sam softly called his eyes opening to see her face. "You're awake Jules," Sam was giving her his full attention as he stood taking her hand then sat on the edge of her bed. "You'll never know how glad I am to see your beautiful brown eyes open and looking at me"

"Sam, what... happened?" Jules got out wincing with pain.

Before Sam had a chance to reply the door opened allowing Ed and Jules' doctor back into the room. "Constable Callaghan," Doctor Ross addressed her, "it's nice to have you back with us. Gentlemen if I could have a few moments with my patient," he paused waiting for Ed and Sam to vacate..

Letting his finger caress her face Sam all but whispered, "I'll just be outside."

"Okay," she managed a small smile reluctantly letting him go.

"We'll only be a moment," Doctor Ross assured everyone once more as Ed let the door close behind them.

"When did you get here?" Sam questioned, "I thought you were on holidays."

"I was but the situation with Jules... the not knowing, I knew there was nothing that I could do it was just, well I had to come," Ed gave the best explanation he could.

"Sam, Jules all right?" Jim Callaghan demanded as he and his wife along with Greg Parker made their way from the elevator towards the two of them.

"She's awake!" Sam exclaimed, "Doctor Ross is in there with her now, we can go in as soon as he's finished."

"Oh thank you God," Beth offered the small prayer clasping tightly to her husband's arm.

"Hold up Beth until we see her," Jim cautioned his wife.

Before anything else could be said the door opened and Doctor Ross stepped out. "Good you're all here," he addressed them. "First and for most Julianna is doing quite well all considered. She is in quite a bit of pain though so please restrict yourselves to short visits. She's kind of fuzzy on exactly what happened, she knows it was a bullet so for now please just skirt around things until she begins to put some of the pieces together for herself."

"So can we go in?" Jim anxiously asked for both he and his wife.

"She's asking for Sam right now and since she doesn't realize that you're here yet it maybe a good idea to let Sam go in and speak with her for a few minutes," the doctor informed them before turning to Sam, "you can let her know that her parents are here. I don't want her getting excited so to start with make your visits short she needs her rest. I've ordered something to make her more comfortable so don't be alarmed if she drifts back off to sleep. "

Callaghan looked miffed over having to wait until Sam spoke to Jules first but he remained quiet allowing Braddock to go in without them. Instead he turned his attention to Parker and Lane who were all ready in deep discussion over Eddie's so called vacation.

As Doctor Ross walked off Sam pushed open the door to step inside. "Hey Jules you aren't going back to sleep on me are you?" he quizzed seeing that she lay with her eyes shut.

"No," she replied letting her eyes flutter open only to squeeze shut again for a moment fighting the raw ache of her wound.

Sam was immediately at her side his hand taking hers, he leaned forward to let his lips caress her forehead lingering there wanting the kiss to take the hurt away. "Your doctor is ordering something for you so you should be feeling better soon," he explained.

"I'm okay," she murmured letting the pain subside before she went on. "Sam I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Jules just name it."

"I need you to make sure that my parents, mostly my Dad doesn't find out about this. You have to make sure Sarge doesn't call them," she pleaded.

Sitting up slightly so he could see her face he began to shake his head adding, "I... I can't."

Jules squeezed her eyes shut again this time not because of the physical pain instead it was because of the storm that she knew was about to hit because her father must have found out what had happened.

"They know? Do you know what was said? How they reacted?

"Jules there is something you should know," Sam hedged as the nurse came in to administer the pain med to her IV.

"You've got a bunch of anxious people out there waiting to see you," the nurse told her, "Would you like me to send them in?"

"Oh God no," Jules muttered.

"Not just yet we need a few more minutes," Sam took over as the nurse shrugged, finished what she was doing and left.

"Honey listen to me," Sam began his hand stroking her face. "You've been out for three days, they flew in as soon as they found out, they just want to know you're all right." Sam was trying to convince himself as much as Jules but he had seen her father's reaction when he saw her lying in that bed.

"You don't know my Dad, he's going to want me to go back home to the farm..." a tear mixed with frustration and pain slipped from her eye.

"Shh, Jules we'll cross that bridge when it happens but for now they just want to know that you're okay," Sam tried to convince her his thumb going to the corner of her eye to catch the salty tear. "Now even though I'd like to keep you all to myself we'd better let them in."

Sam looked down in her face trying to decide if he had put her mind at ease or not. The way she clamped his fingers told him not really. She said nothing so Sam did, "it's all right I'm going to be right here with you. Besides your Mom is here and I know that you want to see her, it's sort of a package deal, you can't have one without the other."

Finally agreeing with a small nod of her head Jules let go of Sam's hand so he could let the rest in. Both Beth and Jim Callaghan entered, Sarge and Ed hanging back to give them some space. Beth raced right to her daughter's side taking up her hand, tears of relief mixed with joy in her eyes.

"Oh Jules, you had us so scared, but that's behind us now so we can concentrate on you getting well," she rambled on pressing Jules' fingers to her lips as she spoke.

"Mom I'm glad you're both here," Jules bit her lip emotion welling up inside her.

"None of us would be here if you weren't following this fool dream of yours," Callaghan barked out unable to contain his emotions. "I knew no good would come of this it was just a matter of time." With that her Dad turned towards the door.

"Daddy please," Jules called after him to no avail her father kept on walking.

Sam was up in a flash following Callaghan to the deserted corridor, Jules had called to him to which he had replied he would be right back. Callaghan was at the elevators waiting for the door to open, coming up behind him Sam stopped him to ask, "What is wrong with you?"

"Not a thing and don't start anything with me boy," he retorted his eyes fixed on the elevator doors.

Sam was undaunted he brought himself between Callaghan and the elevator door to stand face to face with him. "We're not suppose to upset Jules at least until she gets a little stronger." The man was unmoved so Sam continued, "Your daughter could have died in the line of duty."

"And who's fault would that be?" Jim snapped back.

"Is that what this is about? You think I was remiss in some way and let Jules get injured?"

"No I was the one who was remiss when I let her come here in the first place."

"Just how would you have stopped her? Chained her to her bed?" Anger was welling up inside of Sam as he fired the questions at Jules' dad.

"That's right what ever it took that's what I should have done!" He shouted back at Sam.

Both stood silent, angry glares on their faces until the elevator doors opened when Callaghan stepped around Sam to get in.

Having resolved nothing Sam followed him inside the doors closing behind them. "Listen to me for one minute," Sam pleaded his case. Both men stood facing straight ahead while Sam continued, "Jules isn't your little girl any more, sure in some ways she'll always be your little girl... you have to let her go, she's all grown up." Sam paused not daring to glance at the man next to him. "Not every decision she makes will be right, but then again they won't all be wrong. She is good at what she does, you should be proud of her, you've taught her well. Yet she's not infallible and like all of us no matter what the job or the situation we some times fall... that's when we need family and friends. She needs you and she needs your love not your reprimands."

The elevator dinged out that it was on the first floor, the doors opened and Callaghan stepped out with not another word to Sam who watched him walk towards the doors. He shook his head as a number of other people crowded onto the elevator. The doors closed the elevator starting its upward ascend, a low murmur could be heard, the passengers conversing with each other, Sam hardly noticed. The elevator opened allowing him to step numbly out to head back to Jules' room.

"Braddock what happened?" it was Ed posing the question.

"Jules' father he just can't get around her being a member of the SRU then with being shot... He as much as told Jules she was laying in that bed because of her career choice, then stormed out. I went after him to try and talk to him, it was no go," Sam told the story. "I just don't know why the man can't understand," Sam continued.

"Take it easy on the guy," Sarge offered, "You just wait until you have kids of your own."

"So true," Ed agreed thinking of his own son.

"I'll have to trust you two on that," Sam replied. "I do know one thing I have to get back in there are you two coming?"

"You go ahead, I'm suppose to be on vacation and Sophie is going to skin me alive if I don't get back there," Ed informed them adding, "give me love to Jules, tell her she's my first stop when I get back."

"Will do," Braddock answered before he and Parker headed back to Jules' room and Ed to the elevator.

"Sam?" it was Jules' questioning voice as the door opened, "Where is he?"

"Don't fuss Jules," her mother cut in, "you know what he's like, he'll come around."

"He needed some air," Sarge answered for Sam.

"That's right," Sam agreed, "just needed to think things over, be glad you're going to be all right."

With that he took her hand again, it was plain that her injury and the stress of what had unfolded was taking its toll on her. "Now before you get us all in trouble here you close your eyes and try to rest," Sam ordered.

"You listen to Braddock he seems to know what he's talking about this time," Jim Callaghan chimed in from the doorway to everyone's surprise. He came forward to stand behind Beth reaching around her to take his little girl's hand.

"Close your eyes dear," her mother's smile encouraged."

Reluctantly Jules agreed unable to fight the medication any longer her eyes closed. She had a tight hold on to both her Dad and Sam's hands which was now loosening as she whispered to them, "stay with me."

"As long as you want," Sam murmured, "as long as you want."


End file.
